Een Eed zonder Eer
by DWM
Summary: [oneshot] [dark] Wat als Nodoka op een verkeerde dag komt. Wat als alles Ranma teveel is geworden... en hij begint te beseffen in welke omstandigheden hij zit...


_Een Ranma ½ Fanfic door DWM _

_Disclaimer: All Ranma characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi_

**Een eed zonder eer**

Het was op een regenachtige middag. Soppend in haar natte kleren, strompelde een zestienjarige roodharige meisje genaamd Ranma, blootsvoets door de straten van Nerima. Haar kleren waren gescheurd en ze was behoorlijk slechtgehumeurd. Nee, vandaag was geen goede dag voor Ranma.

Het regende pijpenstelen. Een betere situatie was er niet, om de gevoelens van dit meisje te onderstrepen. Vanbinnen was er iets in haar gesnapt sinds Ranma begon te beseffen dat zij niet onkwetsbaar was, zoals zij altijd had gedacht. Ze was de zinloosheid van haar bestaan aan het beseffen. Ranma besefte dat haar leven aan de grens van de dood begon te neigen. Vandaag of morgen zou niet meer thuiskomen; gevallen in de strijd der dwaasheid… en Ranma wist dat.

Maar niemand bekommerde zich daarom. De verloofden vochten om zijn aandacht. Anderen vochten om zijn bloed…

-

* * *

-

Vandaag was weer een van die chaotische dagen. Toen Ranma en Akane 's ochtends naar school gingen, kreeg Ranma bezoek van een ongewenste gast die altijd op de ongewenste tijd aan kwam fietsen, of beter gezegd, kwam vallen. Shampoo, de paarsharige Amazone die altijd in 'te korte' Chinese jurkjes rondliep, besloot zijn liefde te winnen door met een fiets op hem neer te vallen. Natuurlijk lag hij na haar ontmoeting, stuiptrekkend op de weg.

"Nihao Ranma. Ranma gaat uit met Shampoo, ja?" vroeg ze vrolijk in haar gebrekkige Japans, terwijl ze hem stevig omhelsde.

Akane werd allesbehalve vriendelijk in deze situatie. Haar geduld was de laatste tijd behoorlijk verslechterd, en haar temperament maakte haar er niet lieflijker op. Nou was dat nog niet het grote probleem, maar het feit, in welke situatie Ranma ook belandde; Akane scheen altijd wel de verkeerde conclusie te kunnen trekken.

"Ranma no hentai! Hoe durf je met die bimbo te flirten!" riep ze kwaad, terwijl ze hem het luchtruim inschopte.

_(hentai – pervers persoon)_

Ranma vloog algauw door de lucht, terwijl hij Akane voor tomboy uitschold.

"Aiyaa! Waarom schopt gewelddadige meid, Ranma weg? Shampoo had goed eten voor Ranma gemaakt," mopperde ze teleurgesteld, terwijl ze de vliegende Ranma nakeek.

De tomboy gaf slechts hierop een snort, en liep, of beter gezegd, stampte mopperend weg.

Met een wijde boog belandde Ranma uiteindelijk met zijn hoofd midden op het schoolplein. Kreunend kwam hij langzaam overeind terwijl de hele wereld voor zijn ogen draaide. Vervolgens wreef hij met een pijnlijk gezicht over zijn nieuwe buil.

"Jij laaghartige snoodaard. Vandaag neem ik mijn kans om jou te verslaan en mijn godin met de vlecht bevrijden; zowaar mijn naam Kuno Tatewaki is, de Blue Thunder van de Furinkan High."

Ranma sloeg geïrriteerd met zijn hand op zijn voorhoofd, en trok vervolgens zijn hand langzaam over zijn gezicht. Het was Kuno, de enige echte True Blunder van de school. De schoolidioot die zich een surrogaat samoerai waande, en gewoonlijk gekleed ging in zijn favoriete hakama 'jurk'. De idioot was inmiddels met zijn bokken in de aanval gegaan.

Tien seconden later lag Kuno bewusteloos op de grond en Ranma verdween in het schoolgebouw. Hij zou hem nog sneller hebben verslagen, als hij niet die vreselijke hoofdpijn had die hij aan de smak op de grond had overgehouden.

Toen in de klas, Ukyo Kuonji met Ranma begon te flirten, eindigde dat in een scheldpartij met Akane, midden in de les. Uiteraard eindigde het met straf; Ranma en Akane konden met emmers water in de gang gaan staan. Het Tendo meisje, Akane, pikte dit natuurlijk niet en niet veel later zat een natte vrouwelijke Ranma op de grond met een lege emmer over haar hoofd. Akane was inmiddels kwaad weggelopen.

"Stomme kawaiikunee otemba," mopperde Ranma zuchtend, terwijl ze de emmer van haar hoofd haalde. _"Het wordt alleen maar erger en ik moet 't allemaal maar slikken. Ik geef toe, ik ben niet Mister Perfect, maar wat dan nog," _dacht ze gefrustreerd terwijl ze op zoek ging naar warm water.

_(kawaiikunee – niet leuk, niet aardig)_

_(otemba – tomboy: afgeleid van het Nederlandse woord, ontembaar. )_

Na schooltijd, toen hij net het schoolgebouw had verlaten, slingerde er plotseling een zwart lint om zijn benen, zodat hij struikelde en plat op zijn gezicht viel. Kreunend keek hij op, en herkende al snel zijn belager, het zusje van Kuno. Het was Kodachi, het meest psychotische meisje dat hij ooit had ontmoet. Zoals gewoonlijk was ze weer in haar zwarte tricot gekleed.

"Hohohoho, Ranma-sama mijn geliefde; kom toch met mij mee en laten we samen in onze liefde drinken," riep Kodachi met zo'n vreselijke lach, dat iedereen op het schoolplein er de rillingen van kreeg.

"Vergeet 't maar, psychopaat. Ik ga nog liever met een ouwe aap uit, dan dat ik instem met jou," riep Ranma kwaad en gestresst, terwijl hij het zwarte lint van zijn benen verwijderde.

"Hoho, ik zie dat je tegengestribbeld, mijn beste, maar ver zul je niet komen…" riep ze geamuseerd.

Ranma was inmiddels zuchtend overeind gekrabbeld en wees naar iemand achter Kodachi's rug.

"Kijk, daar komen mijn twee verloofden aan!"

Ontzet draaide Kodachi zich om, maar ontdekte snel dat er helemaal niemand was. Toen zij zich weer terugdraaide, was Ranma echter al lang verdwenen.

Terwijl Ranma zich naar huis spoedde, werd hij echter opgehouden door toevallig twee personen die met elkaar stonden te praten. Het waren Mousse en Ryoga. Zodra de twee rivalen hem in het oog kregen, werden hun blikken grimmig.

"Ranma, ik kwam zo straks Akane tegen; ze was pisnijdig. Je bent Akane werkelijk niet waardig! Maak je klaar om hel te zien!" riep hij kwaad.

Mouse gooide er nog een schepje bovenop. "Shampoo kwam teleurgesteld terug; hoe durf je haar dag te verpesten!"

De beide jongens vielen Ranma vervolgens aan, en algauw was hij in een lastig gevecht verwikkeld. De 'blinde' Mousse scheen blijkbaar iets beter te zijn geworden, toen de kleren van Ranma aan flarden werden gescheurd door rondvliegende messen, en andere vage herkenbare metalen onderdelen. Daarnaast moest hij tegen de menselijke tank vechten, wiens vuistslagen vergelijkbaar waren met stalen mokers.

Plotseling voelde Ranma zich echter niet goed worden. Zijn spieren begonnen te verstijven en in een flits begreep hij waar hij dit aan te danken had. Het zwarte slingerlint van Kodachi was blijkbaar doordrenkt met een paralyserend goedje; en hij had het met zijn blote handen verwijderd!

Ranma kon nog maar net Ryoga's vuisten ontwijken, maar kon niet voorkomen dat een zwaard van Mousse alsnog langs zijn linkerbeen schampte en een mes zijn rechteronderarm raakte. Ontzet voelde Ranma zich achterover vallen, en hij wist dat zijn laatste uurtje was geslagen. Maar blijkbaar waren de weergoden hem gezind, sinds plotseling de regen begon in te zetten.

Kreunend dankte nu een zekere roodharige meisje voor de regen, en een knorrende zwarte biggetje en een snaterde eend vervloekten hun slecht geluk.

-

* * *

-

Nee, de dag was niet prettig verlopen voor Ranma.

"_Ik word zo moe... zo moe van al die chaos,"_ dacht Ranma gefrustreerd, terwijl zij even uitpufte tegen een muur. _"Drie verloofden, twee psychopaten, twee idioten en een ouwe mummie. En laat ik vooral m'n Oyaji, Tendo-san en de hentai Happosai niet vergeten." _

Algauw was Ranma niet meer fatsoenlijk in staat om zich te kunnen bewegen door Kodachi's paralyserende vergif en viel voorover. Ze kroop naar de muur, en ging met haar rug ertegen leunen.

"_Is dit m'n leven?"_ Het was een deprimerende gedachte. Ranma had zijn hele leven alleen maar getraind en getraind, in zinnige en onzinnige technieken. Maar dit gevecht, had hem uiteindelijk de schellen van zijn ogen doen vallen.

"_Vandaag was ik bijna 't haasje dankzij Kodachi paralyserende vergif. Wat zouden ze thuis ervan denken, als ik werkelijk dood was geweest? En voor wat? Omdat Ryoga en Mousse alleen maar hun eigen fantasie geloven? En hoe staat 't met m'n 'drie verloofden'? Zien die alleen maar hun eigen probleem, en niet die van mij?"_

Het gezicht van het roodharige meisje werd somber. Langzaam kwam ze overeind. Gelukkig had ze een grotere weerstand opgebouwd tegen Kodachi's vergif. Een flits was aan de hemel te zien, en een donderslag weerklonk. Het begon harder te regenen, toen Ranma weer verder naar huis begon te strompelen.

-

* * *

-

Het was vrij laat, toen Ranma eindelijk thuiskwam. Ze schoof de deur van het voorportaal open en wilde 'tadaima' roepen, toen plots zijn… haar vader in zijn pandavorm met zijn grote rugpak om, op haar kwam aanstormen en een poging deed om Ranma vast te grijpen. Hij was duidelijk, erg paniekerig.

_(tadaima – ik ben thuis)_

Ranma was echter niet van gisteren, en vloerde de enorme pandabeer met een simpele heupworp.

"Is het jou helemaal in je bol geslagen Oyaji," riep ze kwaad naar haar vader-nu-panda.

**-Jongen; zeg tegen de vrouw in het huis in geen enkele voorwaarde jouw naam! Het is een kwestie van leven of dood!-** schreef hij snel.

De ogen van Ranma werden klein en ze draaide zich om, toen ze een onbekende stem achter zich hoorde. Verbaasd staarde ze naar een onbekende mooie vrouw. De vrouw die bij de deur was verschenen, had koperkleurig haar en was gekleed in een traditionele kimono.

"Ara! Kind, wat is er met jou gebeurd?" vroeg de vreemde vrouw, toen ze een bezorgde blik op Ranma's lichaam en kleren wierp.

Akane en Kasumi waren inmiddels ook naar buiten gekomen, en keken eveneens verontrust. Ranma keek hun vragend aan. Ze schenen iets te weten wat haar blijkbaar ontging.

"Niets bijzonders mevrouw; ik moet me geregeld verdedigen tegen twee idioten," antwoordde ze uiteindelijk.

Het gezicht van de onbekende vrouw werd plotseling ernstig, toen zij de wonden bestudeerde. "Dit, zijn wonden, veroorzaakt door wapens. Jongedame, wie zijn die twee personen die je dit hebben aangedaan?"

Soun Tendo was inmiddels ook bij de deur gekomen, en keek met een bezorgd gezicht naar het tafereel.

Het roodharige meisje begon de onbekende vrouw te bestuderen. "Ik wil niet onbeleefd zijn, maar wie bent u eigenlijk?" vroeg Ranma.

De vrouw was even verrast en hield haar hand voor de mond. "Oh, mijn excuses kind. Mijn naam is Saotome Nodoka. Ik ben de moeder van Ranma."

Ranma was stomverbaasd. Ze staarde vervolgens met open mond naar een vrouw die zij zich niet kon herinneren, laat staan, ervan afwist. Haar hoofd draaide zich bliksemsnel om naar een zekere pandabeer. Haar vader had zich echter een grote bal gepakt, en speelde de onschuldige circuspanda.

"Oyaji! Wat de heeft dit te betekenen?" schreeuwde ze kwaad naar de pandabeer, en verkocht hem een dreun op zijn grote kop.

Het roodharige meisje wilde Genma te lijf gaan, maar werd tegengehouden door een hand dat op haar schouder ruste. Ranma draaide zich boos om en staarde recht in haar 'moeders' ogen.

"Kind; zo'n taalgebruik is niets voor meisjes," zei Nodoka vermanend.

Gefrustreerd balde Ranma haar vuisten. "Zo wat! Ik ben 'n jongen!" riep ze kwaad.

"Nani?" Verbaasd keek Nodoka naar het roodharige meisje.

Soun Tendo achtte dit moment om snel in te grijpen, en duwde Ranma snel naar binnen. "Mijn excuses Saotome-san, maar ik moet een hartig woordje met mijn jongste dochter Ranko spreken!" zei hij verontschuldigend.

De moeder van Ranma knikte. "Ik begrijp, dat dit gedrag niet door de beugel kan," antwoordde ze begrijpend.

Ranma's hoofd begon te duizelen; alles leek haar nu veel te snel te gaan. Ze werd half onwillig een gang ingeduwd.

"Ranma, voor jouw eigen bestwil; zeg in vredesnaam niet tegen jouw moeder dat jij haar zoon bent. Het is een kwestie van leven en dood," drong Soun hem aan.

De ogen van Ranma werden klein. "Kunt u mij vertellen wat er exact aan de hand is?"

"Seppuku," verklaarde Soun.

"Seppuku?" _(seppuku – rituele zelfmoord)_

Soun knikte. "Jouw vader had ooit een belofte gemaakt, om van jou een man der mannen te maken. Mocht hij er niet in slagen, dan zouden jij en jouw vader seppuku plegen. Hij heeft het officieel in een document opgetekend, en jouw moeder heeft het."

Ranma gromde. Ze vond de verklaring te belachelijk voor woorden. "Ik kan me niet herinneren, dat ik in zoiets heb toegestemd," zei ze grimmig. "Waar is dat contract; ik wil het met mijn eigen ogen zien," eiste ze.

"Het document ligt nog in de woonkamer op tafel," antwoordde Soun zenuwachtig.

Iedereen was inmiddels weer in de woonkamer, toen Soun en Ranma de ruimte betraden. Ranma's ogen gleden onmiddellijk naar de tafel, dat midden in de kamer stond. Met snelle passen liep ze naar de tafel en griste het document van het tafelblad. Haar ogen gleden over de slordig geschreven kanji die ondertekend was met vaders duimafdruk en handtekening. Naast deze waren een paar afdrukken van speelse kleine kinderhandjes, die moeilijk serieus genomen konden worden.

Iedereen staarde ondertussen naar 'Ranko'.

"Ranko? Meisje, waarom ben je zo geïnteresseerd in dat document?" vroeg Nodoka lichtelijk verbaasd.

Ranma wierp haar echter een venijnige blik toe. "Neemt u dit vodje papier werkelijk serieus Saotome-san?" vroeg Ranko met een neutrale stem.

"Ara… Natuurlijk neem ik dit document serieus. Ik weet dat de eed van een vechtartiest praktisch heilig is," verklaarde ze in alle ernst.

"De eed van 'n vader; maar niet van een peuter! Jullie beslisten over het leven van 'n kind dat nog niet eens wist wat dit inhield!" riep ze gefrustreerd.

Nabiki kon het niet laten om naar 'Ranko' te lopen, en op haar voorhoofd te voelen om te checken of ze geen verhoging had.

"Wat nou weer?" sneerde Ranma.

De middelste Tendo meisje schudde slechts haar hoofd. "Ik wilde alleen maar weten, of alles goed met je was. Je bent uit karakter…," concludeerde ze.

"Yeah right. Je zult bedoelen, dat m'n brein eindelijk begint te werken, na al die klappen op m'n kop. Ik heb zo straks haast een doodservaring gehad, en nu zie ik hier die vervloekte seppuku eed," antwoordde Ranma sarcastisch. Ze gebaarde naar het document. "Hier heb ik een hel van 'n leven voor geleid! Voor een zinloze eed; een droom die al gedoemd was voordat het gestart was."

Nodoka was geschokt. Ze had geen idee waar Ranko het over had, maar ze kon uit haar woorden opmaken, dat ze dacht dat zij Ranma was.

Genma-panda was inmiddels spoorloos verdwenen. Hij had begrepen dat Ranma zich niet meer om het gevaar bekommerde, en het leek hem wijs om zijn eigen huid in ieder geval te redden.

De jongste Tendo dochter was wit weggetrokken. Akane kon het niet begrijpen, waarom Ranma zijn rol als 'Ranko' niet aanvaarde. Besefte Ranma dan niet waarmee zij bezig was?

De Tendo patriarch was als versteend. Hij voelde als het ware, de toekomst van de school in zijn handen verkruimelen.

Nabiki zweeg slechts, net als Kasumi. Ze hadden inmiddels begrepen, dat Ranma op het punt stond om een belangrijke beslissing te nemen.

Met priemende ogen, staarde 'Ranko' naar haar 'moeder'.

"Stel dat ik uw zoon was, die vervloekt was en in 'n meisje veranderde… Dan voldoe ik zeker niet aan uw visie van mannelijkheid, nietwaar?"

Verbaasd keek Nodoka naar haar, en deed een stap terug. "Kind, je bent gek! Het idee is dwaas; maar ik zou er niet aan twijfelen. Hij zou geen man zijn."

Het was doodstil in de woonkamer na deze verklaring. Je kon een speld horen vallen.

"… Ik zal nooit uw zoon zijn, Saotome-san." sneerde Rama, terwijl ze het document terug op tafel gooide.

Ranma greep naar een theekopje dat op tafel lag en goot vervolgens de warme de inhoud over haar hoofd heen. Met grote ogen, staarde Nodoka naar het kleine roodharige meisje, dat plotseling scheen uit te groeien tot een goeduitziende zwartharige jongeman. Zijn kleren schenen hem nu perfect te passen. Normaal gesproken zou Nodoka flauw zijn gevallen, maar zelfs daar was ze nu te geschokt voor. Ze besefte dat de jongen die voor haar stond, haar zoon was. Het was echter geen gelukkige hereniging.

"Ik heb m'n hele leven al ondervonden, hoe dwaas m'n vader was. Maar ik had het nooit gedacht van m'n moeder. Ik weiger nog langer de naam te dragen van twee dwazen die zich m'n ouders durven te noemen. Het enige pluspunt was m'n geboorte. Vanaf vandaag zal ik een zwerver zonder naam zijn. Sayonara!" Met grote stappen verdween hij uit de woonkamer, terwijl bittere tranen over zijn wangen liepen.

Niemand durfde wat te zeggen. Nabiki gluurde naar de wit weggetrokken Nodoka. Het was duidelijk dat zij alles, behalve dit had verwacht. Hoop was veranderd in een nachtmerrie. Wat een hereniging moest zijn, was een scheiding. Na tien jaar lang wachtend had de gemaakte eed van haar man, alles verziekt.

Nodoka was op haar knieën gevallen, en huilde. Bittere tranen liepen over haar wangen, terwijl ze haar handen voor haar gezicht hield. De situatie was wrang. Ze had tien jaar lang vol met hoop geleefd; wachtend op haar man en kind, dat inmiddels een man zou zijn geworden. Het was extra wrang, nadat haar zoon een blik op het document had geworpen, hun allebei voor een dwaas had uitgemaakt.

Nabiki twijfelde inderdaad ook aan Nodoka. Wie geeft haar kind praktisch uit handen voor een zo'n eed. Sterker nog, Ranma was inderdaad toen nog een kind, dat moeilijk kon meebeslissen in deze seppuku contract. Het document kon moeilijk legaal worden genoemd. Wat dat betreft vond Nabiki, dat Ranma inderdaad de juiste keuze had gemaakt. Niemand zou zijn leven willen geven voor zoiets onzinnigs.

De jongste Tendo dochter, Akane, kon het maar niet begrijpen waarom Ranma zo reageerde. Zij was nota bene toch zijn moeder! Een moeder, die hem meer dan 10 jaar niet meer gezien had. Hoofdschuddend rende ze Ranma achterna.

De Tendo patriarch was inmiddels aan het rondkijken, maar kon zijn oude vriend Genma nergens meer zien. Met gefronste wenkbrauwen realiseerde hij, dat Genma zich uit de voeten had gemaakt.

Kasumi was inmiddels naast Nodoka neergeknield en probeerde haar te troosten. Nodoka was echter ontroostbaar.

-

* * *

-

In de dojo was Ranma bezig, om zijn verwondingen te verzorgen. Hij voelde zich verraden, hij kon zijn gevoelens niet anders beschrijven. Amper kennis gemaakt met zijn moeder, en dan erachter komen dat Genma die belachelijke eed had gemaakt. Nou was dat nog niet zo'n ramp als Nodoka een redelijke moeder zou zijn geweest. Het tegengestelde bleek echter waar. Hoe kon zij dat document zo gemakkelijk accepteren. Ranma was niet onwetend; het document was zo ongeldig als het maar kon zijn. Een stuk papier zonder enige waarde.

Zijn vader en moeder hadden zo gemakkelijk over zijn toekomst en leven beslist. Ze wilden dat hij een man der mannen zou zijn; maar diende een man niet voor zichzelf op te staan? Nee... alles was hem uit handen genomen, alsof hij een kind was dat niet voor zichzelf kon kiezen. Zijn werk; zijn opleiding… Ja, zelfs met wie hij moest trouwen. Zijn hele toekomst was voor hem bepaald, en hij had er geen woord in te zeggen. Alles in naam van familie eer.

Een grimmige glimlach verscheen op Ranma's gezicht. Het zou een raadsel zijn geweest hoe zo'n mooie vrouw ooit met Genma getrouwd kon zijn. Maar nu leek het helemaal niet onrealistisch…

De zwartharige martial artist zuchtte, terwijl hij de laatste hand legde op het verband van zijn rechterbeen. Over twee dagen zou er niet eens een litteken meer achterblijven. Het was een groot voordeel als je snel genas.

"Soms zuigt m'n leven gewoon. Wie had gedacht dat m'n moeder nog leefde; sterker nog, wie had gedacht dat ik zo'n moeder had," zei hij fluisterend.

Ranma keek op, toen hij iemand de dojo hoorde betreden. Hij keek met een neutrale blik naar Akane.

"Kom je me soms feliciteren met de 'gelukkige' hereniging met m'n moeder," zei hij sarcastisch tegen Akane.

"Ranma; ik maak me zorgen om jou en jouw moeder," zei ze bezorgd, terwijl ze naast Ranma ging zitten.

De zwartharige jongen draaide zijn hoofd weg. "Feh; en waarom maak je nu zorgen om mij? Ik ben toch de hentai, de baka? Deze baka zal die karikatuur van 'n moeder nooit accepteren," antwoordde hij knarsetandend.

"Hoe kun je zoiets zeggen? In vredesnaam, wat is er met jou aan de hand? Waarom accepteer je gewoon niet jouw moeder?" Akane was onthutst door de reactie van Ranma.

Ranma keek Akane grimmig aan en grinnikte. "M'n moeder. M'n moeder die er nooit was toen ik haar nodig had; m'n moeder die zich liet overtuigen voor een dure eed die al bij voorbaat gedoemd was. Ik heb tien jaar lang een hel van een training gehad. En wat is m'n beloning? Een mes in m'n buik! Dat is m'n moeder!"

Akane wist even niet wat ze moest terugzeggen. Ranma's verklaring was hard maar duidelijk. Ze staarde naar de grond en dacht even na.

"Het is niet eerlijk, zoals je haar beziet Ranma. Ze is al meer dan 10 jaar alleen; wachtend op jou en je vader. Ze smacht er letterlijk naar om jou terug te zien!"

Ranma vouwde zijn armen over elkaar en gaf een snort. "Misschien Akane; maar ze stelt eer boven alles. Ze is in staat om mij met veel vreugde te omhelzen om mij vervolgens zonder moeite me 'n mes in handen te drukken."

"… En hoe weet je dat zo zeker?" vroeg Akane nu oprecht verbaasd.

De zwartharige martial artist gluurde naar Akane. "Heb je haar verklaring dan niet gehoord? Heb je trouwens m'n leven al 'ns van dichtbij bekeken? Jij maakt er 'n groot deel van uit. M'n Oyaji is 'n idioot. Ik word aangevallen en lastig gevallen door idioten. Sinds ik hier in Nerima ben, wordt m'n leven omringd door idioten. En nu kom ik erachter, dan m'n moeder niet veel anders is."

Hij toonde met een snort zijn verband om zijn linkeronderarm en rechterbeen. "Ze willen m'n bloed voor de meest onzinnige dingen. Mousse, omdat hij denkt dat ik Shampoo van 'm heb gestolen. Ryoga, omdat hij denkt, dat ik de bron van z'n ellende ben. En dan heb ik 't nog niet over de Kuno's, Happosai en de Cologne. Zelfs Ukyo en Shampoo hebben geen normaal leven gehad.

Het was een tijdje stil tussen de twee jonge personen.

"Was het werkelijk waard om jouw familienaam op te geven? Ranma; je zult een naamloze zwerver zijn…"

Ranma knarste met zijn tanden, terwijl hij naar de vloer van de dojo staarde. "Ik wil niet langer verbonden zijn met die familienaam van m'n eerloze vader en mijn dwaze moeder."

Akane kon hierop alleen maar zuchten.

De zwartharige martial artist keek haar scherp aan. "Akane; hoe zou jij je voelen, als je meer dan 10 jaar je moeder niet heb gezien. De moeder komt plotseling tevoorschijn en heeft 't laatste woord over jouw lot. Ze kent je levensverhaal niet, maar ze heeft al haar besluit klaar staan bij de eerste blik. Seppuku; een eed waar ik nooit bewust van was, en me nooit was verteld."

Een stilte volgde.

"Ik zou me verraden voelen," antwoordde Akane uiteindelijk.

Ranma knikte. "Yep..." Hij stond langzaam op en keek neer naar het meisje met haar typische jongensachtige blauwzwarte kapsel. Akane, ik hoop dat je beseft dat het ook over is tussen ons. Ik ben niet meer eergebonden aan de belofte tussen Tendo-san en m'n Oyaji. Niet dat ik 't zal missen. Zover ik weet is een verloving en huwelijk op vertrouwen gebaseerd; en dat hebben we nooit gehad."

Het gezicht van Akane betrok bij deze woorden. Ze waren hard maar waar; ze kon het absoluut niet ontkennen. Ranma was inmiddels uit de dojo verdwenen, terwijl Akane nog voor haar uitstaarde, met nog steeds de twijfel in haar hart.

-

* * *

-

Ranma kwam de woonkamer binnen, met zijn arm en been nu ingezwachteld. Hij liep rechtstreeks naar Soun Tendo, zonder zijn moeder een blik waardig te keuren. Hij voelde geen echte wroeging; niet nu hij zijn buik vol had van al die zinloze gevechten, en problemen met zijn 'verloofden'. De moeder met de seppuku contract was de druppel die de emmer deed overlopen. Hij kende in principe de hele vreemde vrouw niet, dus waarom zou hij zich erom bekommeren. Zijn harde straatleven had hem niet de voorbeeldige Japanse inwoner gemaakt die hun familie boven alles stelde. Ranma had in wezen nooit een echte familie gehad

Hij keek Soun verontschuldigend aan. "Tendo-san, sinds ik niet langer een Saotome ben; heb ik ook geen reden meer om nog langer bij u te blijven. De belofte tussen u en m'n Oyaji is namelijk alleen voor de Saotome en de Tendo clan. Ik heb er echter geen echte spijt van, want 't heeft nooit gewerkt tussen Akane en mij."

De Tendo patriarch probeerde Ranma tot andere gedachten te brengen. "Zoon, wees redelijk. Ik weet zeker dat er een oplossing is."

Ranma trok slechts een grimas en wees naar de grienende vrouw op de vloer. "De familie Saotome is alleen maar een bron van ellende voor mij. Blijf ik 'n Saotome, dan ben ik verplicht 'n zinloze dood te sterven."

Het huilen stopte… en een gezicht vol bitterheid keek op naar haar zoon.

Het gezicht van Soun verharde zich. "Dan ben ik bereid om je te adopteren Ranma! De school moet herenigd worden!"

De jonge martial artist was even geschokt door de woorden van Soun. Maar de opmerking over de school wekte echter gauw een weerzin bij hem op. Hij begon te beseffen dat zijn vader alsnog een grote invloed op Soun Tendo zou hebben.

Ranma schudde zijn hoofd en wuifde het aanbod af. "Bedankt voor uw aanbod Tendo-san, maar ik wil een ander leven en dat bereik ik niet door hier te blijven," antwoordde hij serieus.

-

* * *

-

Het was in de avond toen Ranma vertrok. Hij had zelfs geen avondeten gehad, maar dat interesseerde hem niet meer. Hij wilde weg van deze puinhoop; de plek wat hij ooit als zijn thuis had beschouwd.

De regen buiten, maakte algauw een einde aan Ranma's mannelijkheid, maar ook dat interesseerde Ranma op dat ogenblik niets meer.

Nee, deze beslissing was niet zomaar vandaag komen aanwaaien. Het broeide al weken.

Akane was hardnekkig en kortzichtig; ze liet zich te snel door haar gevoelens leiden en trok te vaak verkeerde conclusies, zonder te vragen wat er werkelijk aan de hand was. Vertrouwen was er niet tussen hen beiden.

Kuno, Ryoga en Mousse deden Ranma alleen maar beseffen, hoe hectisch zijn/haar leven was.

De druk van meneer Tendo, zijn vader Genma, en zelfs zijn nieuwe moeder toonden, hoe weinig Ranma's mening telde. Hij moest maar gehoorzamen. Hij was de mannelijke man die alleen geen man was, omdat hij constant als een baby bij een leibandje werd gehouden.

Shampoo en de oude Cologne waren het toonbeeld van waanzin. Je versloeg als buitenstaander een Amazon en het verschil van een enkel chromosoom bepaalde, hoe moeilijk een Amazone je leven maakte. Ze jaagde je na, om te trouwen of te doden, afhankelijk of je een man of vrouw bent. Ranma walgde van hun zienswijze, en hun kortzichtige wetjes zonder uitweg. Wee de vreemdeling die in hun netten verstrikt raakte.

En Ukyo… Ranma zuchtte bij die gedachte. Ze was de oudste vriendin die Ranma ooit had gehad. Alleen het probleem was, dat dankzij de actie van Genma, zij nu gedwongen was om ook met hem te trouwen. Het resultaat was, dat zij Ranma meer als huwelijksmateriaal, dan als vriend beschouwde. Nu Ranma weigerde om nog langer de naam Saotome te dragen, was Ukyo in ieder geval niet langer gebonden aan de huwelijksbelofte.

Ranma overwoog of zij de juiste beslissing had genomen. Ze realiseerde dat ze geen betere uitweg had kunnen vinden. De seppuku belofte van haar idiote vader was de laatste druppel. Geen haar op Ranma's hoofd, die eraan twijfelde. Alles behalve een zinloze dood vanwege de woorden van een dwaas en zijn vrouw.

Algauw rende het nu roodharige meisje de donkere nacht in, op weg naar een onbekende bestemming.

-

* * *

-

Het was erg stil in de woonkamer bij de Tendo's.

De normaal erg emotionele Tendo patriarch kon vandaag geen traan laten vallen. Nee, de gedachten van deze man waren niet vrolijk. Soun Tendo vervloekte het seppuku contract dat nog steeds op de tafel lag, en hij schold inwendig ook zijn oude vriend uit voor zijn ultieme stunt.

Nabiki, de middelste Tendo dochter zweeg. Ze verbaasde zich erover, dat Ranma plotseling zo veranderd was. Waar kwam de plotselinge durf vandaan, om tegen zijn eigen ouders op te komen? Hij ging zelfs zover, dat hij zijn familienaam verwierp. Nabiki staarde met walging naar het oude stuk papier op tafel, dat de kleine Saotome familie uit elkaar gerukt had. Genma was spoorloos verdwenen. Nodoka was mentaal gebroken, en Ranma had in woede zijn familienaam verworpen.

"_Hoeveel is Eer waard?"_ dacht Nabiki grimmig.

Kasumi zat nog altijd naast de Saotome matriarch, maar ze besefte dat ze niet echt veel aan Nodoka's situatie kon doen. Ze kon de gebroken moeder niet vertellen dat haar zoon terugkwam. Ze kon haar niet vertellen dat alles wel in orde kwam. Het was Genma's belofte, en Nodoka's instemming die deze familiebreuk hadden veroorzaakt.

De jongste dochter van Soun Tendo kon het nog steeds niet geloven. Ranma was zo uit haar leven weggelopen. Akane's hart deed pijn, maar ze besefte dat ze totaal niets aan deze situatie kon doen. Het had nooit gewerkt tussen hen beide, maar het had ook niet kunnen voorkomen, dat zij ook gevoelens voor Ranma had gekregen. Zwijgend keek ze naar de volwassen moeder; een mooie vrouw dat Akane deed beseffen waarvan Ranma zijn uiterlijk had. Het was ironisch, dat Ranma haar nu ook het meest scheen te haten. De vrouw die waarschijnlijk de eer van de familie boven alles stelde. Een gevoel van medelijden werd langzaam veranderd in gevoel van walging. Wie stond erop dat haar eigen kind seppuku moest plegen, omdat hij niet mannelijk genoeg was? Vooral voor iets, waar Ranma totaal niets aan kon doen.

Akane stond langzaam op, en trok haar neus op, toen zij nog een laatste blik op Nodoka wierp. Ze verliet zwijgend de kamer. Nabiki wierp ook een blik op Nodoka waarna zij haar schouders ophaalde en eveneens vertrok.

De nasnikkende Nodoka voelde de blikken, maar toen ze opkeek waren Nabiki en Akane inmiddels verdwenen. De vrouw wierp een blik op het stuk papier, dat nog steeds onaangeroerd op de tafel lag. Zwijgend pakte ze het document en stopte het weg achter haar kimono. Vervolgens stond ze op, en maakte een beleefde korte buiging tegenover Soun en de oudste Tendo dochter Kasumi.

"Het spijt me dat ik de vrede in dit huis heb verstoord. Ik voel dat mijn aanwezigheid niet gewenst is en zal hier niet langer meer blijven," zei Nodoka met een zachte stem.

Kasumi knikte. De Tendo patriarch had echter niet veel te zeggen. Zijn geest had zich als het ware zich afgesloten van de realiteit en mompelde iets over een gebroken belofte.

Kasumi begeleidde de vrouw naar de voordeur. De oudste Tendo meisje was ook zwijgzaam, sinds zij net zo geschokt was als iedereen. Ze had Nodoka proberen te troosten, maar ze vroeg zich eigenlijk af, waarom. Ze begon te beseffen dat deze vrouw zonder pardon Ranma had kunnen dwingen, om Seppuku te plegen. Gelukkig was Ranma man genoeg geweest, om hiertegen in opstand te komen.

De deur werd achter Nodoka gesloten, en zij verdween met een gebroken geest in de nacht, richting huiswaarts. Zij zou die nacht nog heel wat dingen moeten overdenken.

Het was ook die nacht, dat Akane geen oog dicht kon doen, en de hele nacht naar het plafond staarde. De woorden van Ranma spookten nog door haar hoofd. Het had nooit geklikt tussen hen beiden. Akane besefte dat hij de beste keuze had gemaakt. Ze kon de gedachte niet verdragen, dat Ranma seppuku had moeten plegen. Wat dat betreft moet ze nageven, dat Ranma eindelijk lef begon te krijgen. De reden dat ze niet in tranen uitbarstte, was dat hij had beloofd om af en toe langs te komen.

Akane herinnerde de blik die Ranma naar hen wierp en zei, voordat hij vertrok: "Ik heb deze plek altijd als m'n thuis beschouwt. Als ik af en toe in de buurt ben, dan breng ik jullie wel een bezoekje. Oké?" Hij had een snel groetgebaar gemaakt, voordat hij in de duisternis was verdwenen.

Misschien was er nog hoop…

-

* * *

-

Het roodharige meisje liep door de stille natte straten van Nerima. Gelukkig was er een volle maan, die een spookachtig licht op de straten wierp. De rugzak die ze droeg, was groot en zwaar, maar het betekende niets voor Ranma. Ze was zelfs in zijn meisjesvorm sterk genoeg om beton in gruzelementen te slaan.

Na een tijdje voelde Ranma, dat ze echter gevolgd werd. Ze draaide zich om en grimaste toen zij een zekere enorme pandabeer een paar meter verderop zag staan.

"Hallo Oyaji," groette ze grimmig. "Een interessante moeder had ik…,' zei ze daarna sarcastisch tegen hem.

**-Ranma, jongen, wat heb je gedaan, dat je nog in leven bent?-** schreef Genma-panda op een bord.

Het roodharige meisje schudde haar hoofd, terwijl zij met een dramatisch gebaar de rug van haar hand even tegen haar gezicht hield. "Simpel Saotome-san; ik ben je zoon niet meer. Ik heb m'n familienaam verworpen. 'T was seppuku of dit; en sinds ik me niet echt geroepen voelde, om zo'n nutteloze dood te sterven voor 'n dwaze belofte… bleef er niet veel keuze, ne?"

De pandabeer begon te trillen van woedde. -**Dwaas! Denk aan de belofte! De scholen moeten herenigd worden! Het is een erekwestie!- **

Ranma begon te lachen. "Je spreekt jezelf tegen dwaas! Er valt geen eer te behalen. Het is een soortgelijke belofte die je tegen jouw vrouw hebt gemaakt, die alles in duigen doet vallen!"

Genma-panda kookte nu van woede. Hij wilde schrijven, dat Ranma respect voor de ouderen moet hebben, maar het besef dat de belofte tegen zijn vrouw de zaak had verziekt, kon hij niet ontkennen.

Het roodharige meisje draaide zich om, maar voordat ze verder wilde wandelen, draaide ze haar hoofd een kwartslag. "Het was een kwestie van een beetje Chinees. Als een van ons Chinees had kunnen lezen, dan waren we niet naar Jusenkyo gegaan, of hadden we ons niet tegoed gedaan aan dat feestmaal bij die Amazones… Ironisch, ne? Martial arts was altijd belangrijker dan school, of het leren van talen, om een paar voorbeelden op te noemen…"

**-Ondankbare zoon!- **

Ranma zag het echter niet meer, sinds zij zich had omgedraaid, en weer verder was gaan lopen.

Genma kon zich niet langer meer inhouden, en viel haar in de rug aan, in de hoop haar gauw bewusteloos te slaan en haar terug naar huis te slepen. Hij had echter niet erop gerekend, dat Ranma zich omdraaide en een speciale techniek op hem losliet.

"Moko Takabisha!" riep Ranma, en een lichtblauwe energiebal schoot recht in Genma's dikke buik.

Door de kracht van de voltreffer van zo dichtbij, vloog de pandabeer tientallen meters achteruit, en bleef vervolgens bewusteloos op zijn rug liggen terwijl de rook van zijn verbrande vacht omhoog steeg.

"Dat zal 'm leren, om iemand in de rug aan te vallen…," mompelde Ranma, terwijl ze zich weer omdraaide en in de nacht verdween. Het laatste beetje respect dat ze nog voor haar vader had, verdween met deze laatste actie.

_**EINDE?**_

_000ooo000ooo000ooo000_

_Update: 14 maart 2005_


End file.
